1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pedal structures for pedaled vehicles such as bicycles and the like and more particularly pertains to a new bicycle pedal for permitting a user wearing in-line skates to pedal a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pedal structures for pedaled vehicles such as bicycles and the like is known in the prior art. More specifically, pedal structures for pedaled vehicles such as bicycles and the like heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,561 by Danieli et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 598,325 by McIntyre; EPO Patent No. EP 0 664 252 A1 by Dc Schrijver; U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,066 by Weiss; EPO Patent No. EP 0 718 183 A1 by Di Blasi; U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,483 by Golden et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,468 by Durham.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bicycle pedal. The inventive device includes a crank with a generally cylindrical rod rotatably coupled to one end of the crank. A sleeve with alternating grooves and ridges is disposed around the rod. An in-line skate is rotatably mounted to an end of the rod opposite the end of the rod coupled to the crank.
In these respects, the bicycle pedal according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting a user wearing in-line skates to pedal a bicycle.